My sacrafice
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: Harry sacrificed everything for Hermione Granger. He loved her, but now she shuns him. All of his old friends do. How will he react to not being able to do anything as Hermione is getting married to Draco Malfoy?


My sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Harry sacrificed everything for Hermione Granger. He loved her, but now she shuns him. All of his old friends do. How will he react to not being able to do anything as Hermione is getting married to Draco Malfoy?

Harry walked in middle of the road. He finally arrived at the church five minutes late. Maybe if he was lucky Hermione hadn't even gotten married yet. Maybe he could stop it. He grew more anxious to just burst into the church to stop the wedding, but he knew that would be rude, even if he was dealing with Malfoy. It's not that Harry still hated Draco. He couldn't after Draco had put his life on the line for him, but taking his girlfriend had been going too far. How could Hermione have left him for _him?_

Harry stood outside of the door for a couple of seconds and then got the nerve to walk in. He saw a couple of people look back and then shrugged and looked forward again. He was surprised, yet relieved, to find that the ceremony had yet to begin. He saw several of the bridesmaids standing outside of a door in the back talking.

He heard one say that they couldn't believe Hermione was holding them up. Harry walked over. "Is Hermione okay?"  
One of the girls shrugged. "I think it's all nerves. And besides brides get cold feet all the time."

The first girl that had spoke nodded. "That's true. Maybe we should give her a few minutes."

The other girl nodded. Harry looked at them like they were crazy. "You mean you seriously want her to get married to him."

The girl looked down as though exhausted. "She has been like this for an hour, but you can tell she really loves Draco. I'm sure she wants to marry him. Besides this is Hermione we're talking about. It won't take her too long to make up her mind. I'm sure she'll be out soon."

Harry nodded and the other girl looked down. "Malfoy." She said in a low whisper. "Damn Malfoy."

Harry was surprised at the words and by the looks of it the other girl was too. "Don't you dare say that about my cousin."

Harry nodded. "That is a mean thing to say."

The girl looked towards Harry and let out a breath. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't believe they belong together. Damn it Harry, why couldn't you have made her happy. Why didn't you listen to her."

"I didn't mean to." Harry interjected. "I made one mistake is all."

The girl, Harry realized, was Ginny Weasly with _blond _hair. Why would she want to dye her hair? Harry realized how long it had been since he last saw her. It had been almost two years ago. That was when all of his friends had begun to shun him. Nobody talked to him anymore. In fact this was the first time she had talked to him since the war. "I'm sorry Gin."

The other girl took her arm. "Let's go sit for a bit until Hermione's done thinking. She has her picture book so it may take a while yet."

Ginny nodded. "You're a good friend Natalie."

These words stung at Harry. Was she saying that he hadn't been a good friend? The girl, Natalie, took Ginny by the arms and led her to a chair across the room. Harry decided that this was his best time to go talk to Hermione. He opened the door and walked inside. Hermione sat on a couch on the far end of the room. Harry shut the door behind him. He saw her tears and felt bad. "Hermione. If you don't want to marry him then don't. You shouldn't marry him just to get back at me."

"I love Draco." Hermione said, without looking up. "I want to be with him, but I still regret what I'm missing out with you Harry."

"Then why would you want to marry Draco? He's rude and uncaring. Can you really live with that your whole life?"

Hermione put her head back on the couch still not looking at Harry. He knew she would ignore him, but he didn't think she wouldn't look at him. Well, at least she was talking to him. "Draco is so sweet. He's loving, kind, and gentle. It's not even about the money. Can you understand that Harry?"

Harry looked at her with disrespectful eyes. "How can you say that? The only reason you're with him is to get back at me. He doesn't have it in his heart to be kind and gentle."

"Harry…" She began to cry again, tears flooding her eyes.

Harry walked over and stood next to the couch. He knew better than to touch her. She had grown mad at him the last time he had tried to. That was a terrible and chilling memory. "Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you at home, but with the baby…" Harry stopped. He hadn't seen his child in so long. "Hermione, how is Sirius?"

Hermione pulled the familiar picture book off of her lap and opened it. The picture book had been one he had given her right before the war. It held photos Harry had gotten from Colin Creevey from their Hogwarts years and also some he had taken when Hermione had first given birth to Sirius. Sirius would now be about three. Hermione opened the book past all of the pictures Harry had given her and he was glad to see that she was still using it. She opened it to a page filled with new pictures of their son. One was with Draco pushing little Sirius on a swing. Another showed Draco holding Sirius on his neck. Yet another showed the three together. A happy family. Harry looked down. "I-if you really love him then marry him Hermione. I can take the hint. As long as he treats both you and Sirius well I'm fine with it."

Hermione quickly closed the book. "I miss you Harry. Sirius misses you. Even Draco can't replace you as Sirius's father."

"Hermione." Harry began. "If you think he is the one for you and Sirius loves him too…do it. Marry him. I'll get over it…in time. I do still love you, but I'd rather you be happy."

Hermione stood up. "I wish it was you I was marrying Harry."

Harry looked at her amazed. "So do I." He reached out to touch her hand, but at that moment she walked not past him, but through him.

"I thought we were meant to be together forever." She then walked out of the room.

Harry looked down. He looked solid to himself. What the hell just happened? Suddenly as though it were happening again he saw it. The green curse coming towards him. Hitting him square in the chest. He just walked away. He didn't look down. Perhaps his body had been among those dead. Could it be that he was no longer among the living? Harry shivered at this realization and walked towards the door. Instead of opening it he decided to test his new theory and he walked through the wall. So they weren't mad at him. He wasn't an outcast. He was dead. That explained so much. Draco's going over to Hermione's to comfort her, making Harry jealous. He wasn't a bad guy at all.

Harry closed his eyes. He willed himself gone. If he was dead then why was he here? Maybe it was because he had never said goodbye to Hermione. He saw her up front of all the pews standing hand in hand with Draco. For once she looked happy. Harry nodded at this realization, glad for her. "Goodbye Hermione." He whispered the words, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear them anyways.

A/N: Corny and a bit dumb. Hope you liked it. Please review even if you didn't. 


End file.
